Displays are widely applied due to numerous advantages such as thin bodies, energy saving, radiation-free, etc. Most of displays available on the market are backlight-type displays, and such display includes a display panel and a backlight module. The working principle of the display panel is placing liquid crystal molecules between two parallel substrates and applying a driving voltage on the two substrates to control rotation directions of the liquid crystal molecules, for refracting rays of the backlight module to generate images.
A thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) gradually occupies the dominant position in the display realm at present because of its properties such as low energy consumption, superior image quality and relatively high production yield, etc. Identically, the TFT-LCD includes a display panel and a backlight module. The display panel includes a color filter (CF) substrate and a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate. The opposite internal sides of the substrates have transparent electrodes. A layer of liquid crystal (LC) molecules are interposed between the two substrates. The display panel controls the orientation of liquid crystal molecule by an electric field, changes the polarization state of light and realizes transmitting and blocking of optical path by polarizing plates and thereby achieves the purpose of displaying.
As sizes of integrated circuits, chips and TFT-LCDs are constantly decreasing and package densities of devices are continuously increasing, and therefore requirements of various aspects of material performance are continuously increased. With the device scaling down, the thickness of current gate oxide insulating layer becomes very thin, and for the scaled down device, the thickness of the gate oxide insulating layer will become thinner, which requires a new high-k gate oxide insulating dielectric material.